


Letters to Lost Loves

by erkigsnerk



Category: Original Work, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Basically a series of letters to all the people I’ve liked, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, inspired by to all the boys I’ve loved before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erkigsnerk/pseuds/erkigsnerk
Summary: Letters to every person I’ve fallen for. Names and personal details will be changed, but the stories will all be true. They’ll be short- usually around 100 words. They’ll get longer as I go. In chronological order. Buckle up!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Joshua

Dear Joshua,  
In kindergarten, when we still talked, I had a giant crush on you. You were hot stuff back then. I remember running up to you in the corner of the kindergarten playground. I asked if I could be your girlfriend. You said “Maybe later. Right now Sammy’s my girlfriend.” Sammy wasn’t very nice to me. I liked you for a long time, Joshua. I found out you were colorblind in art class. You stopped talking to me because my little brother was friends with your little brother. My brother told you that I liked you. I thought you were so cute back then. Now you’re different. I loved you with my whole, little-girl, kindergarten heart.  
Love,  
E


	2. Jeremy

Dear Jeremy,  
You were obsessed with your vans. In 1st grade, I didn’t know what vans even were, but I knew they were cool. I still wore my light-up sketchers. I don’t know why, but your incessant talk of vans was appealing. I liked you for a while. Then you ate cheez-it’s in front of me and I think I gagged. I never looked at you the same.   
Love,  
E


	3. JP

Dear JP,  
I was assigned to show you around the school. It must have been 1st grade. You were nice back then. You got a bag of goodies for being a new student. It had this rainbow crayon in it that I desperately wanted. I asked for it but you wouldn’t give it to me. So while we made our levels of the sea booklets, I plotted. You got up from your seat to ask a question and I used my glue stick to try to glue you to your chair. It didn’t work. I think I took your crayon then, though.  
Love,  
E


	4. Jake

Dear Jake,  
I still have that green star-shaped pencil sharpener that you gave me in 2nd grade. Isn’t it funny what we remember? I remember meeting your mom. She reminded me of Capri-Sun. I remember giggling when you showed me how you can flip your eyelid up. I remember how you taught me how to sharpen my pencil super sharp and sometimes would do it for me. To this day, it’s the best pencil sharpener I’ve ever used.  
Love,  
E


	5. Tyler

Dear Tyler,  
I liked you for maybe a month. You’re worth mentioning because we’re still friends. When I told you I liked you, you handled it grandly. When I finished talking, you said you understood but didn’t think of me that way. We never spoke of it again. I wish all stories were that easy.  
Love,  
E


	6. Audrey

Dear Audrey,  
I don’t think I knew it at the time. You were so pretty and delicate. I loved how you wrote all of your R’s uppercase and all of your Y’s too high. I gave you hugs all the time. One time, I kissed you on the cheek. You were surprised. I explained that it was habit, from kissing my parents goodnight. You taught me the way to tie my shoes that I still use today. The bunny ear method never worked for me. Later you left our friendship for Brooke. You and I didn’t talk after that. You’ve since been diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes. I guess that explains the sugar cookie bars.   
Love,  
E


	7. Aiden

Dear Aiden,  
You missed me by a year. I had a massive crush on you in 3rd grade. You were so sweet back then, and a huge dork. You confessed to liking me in 4th grade when we were standing in line waiting to go into math class. You wouldn’t really look me in the eye. Tyler encourages you to just tell me. We had a test that day that got harder the better you did. I slipped you a piece of paper telling you I only wanted to be friends. My hands shook. You said it was okay. I bombed that test.   
Love,  
E


End file.
